


Love

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul, Explosions, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Top Daryl, Tumblr Prompt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: “STOP!” The tears were falling freely from Paul's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist and stumbled back, tripping over another dead savior. He and Daryl both fell to the ground, blood seeping from Daryl's shredded shoulder.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Prompt! This one was "Are you still taking prompts? If so would you write me something about their first time? Smut is always appreciated" here it is! I hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment! Comments are my sustenance!

They didn't have a name for it. They didn't even know when it started, or even who started it. They'd just started holding hands one day, and sharing a bed, not in the sexual way, either. They both suffered nightmares. After one particularly bad one, Daryl had climbed into Paul's twin bed and held him close. Since then, the nightmares went away. Safe in Daryl's arms, Paul was able to sleep. 

It was Rick who noticed it first. He saw how Daryl always sought Jesus out. He saw how Jesus always took Daryl's hand, or brought him food or just stood close to him. Daryl only bumped foreheads for those he saw as family, and when he did it to Paul, everyone had stared in silence. Rick knew than that they could trust the scout in explicitly. 

It was Paul who noticed the sneaky change in their friendship next. He'd woken one night before a raid in their camp, Daryl's head on his shoulder. The hunter was deep asleep, face peaceful, worry lines gone. He was beautiful, Paul thought. This beautiful, insecure hunter was his. He vowed to do anything short of dying to protect Daryl. He couldn't bear to leave Daryl alone, but he knew if it came down to his life for Daryl's, he would do it in a heartbeat. He knew Daryl would do the same for him. Daryl would do it for anyone in the rag tag family. 

If Daryl noticed Paul's warm and gentle touch the next morning before they separated to do their jobs, he didn't say so. He gave Paul a raised eyebrow and a strange look as he mounted his motorcycle and drove off. Paul watched him go, a lump in his throat and fear gripping his heart. He could only pray and hope that he would see Daryl at Alexandria later tonight. 

Negan wasn't at the compound they attacked. Many Saviors were killed and interrogated, but no one would give up Negan's location. When they remained silent, Rosita would kill them. The others all ran to regroup. As they walked back to the car, she grumbled and growled in Spanish furiously. 

“We'll find him, Rosita.” Jesus whispered, stopping by the car. “We should get back to Alexandria before Rick sends out a search party for us.” 

Tara nodded in agreement. “It's almost dark-” She froze when a pile of walkers bodies shifted and a body rolled off from the top. 

A savior stood up, gun pointed at them. “Ya'll think your strong..? You're nothing compared to Negan! He's going to kill all of you tonight, probably already on his way there while you were all distracted with us! He's going to kill that damn archer first for run-” He laughed.

Paul's heart froze. He looked at Rosita. Within a split second, her own gun was up and firing two shots into the savior's head. His body collapsed under itself and rested at the top of the pile. She huffed and got into the car. 

“Vamos! We need to get to Alexandria!”

Paul and Tara both quickly got in, their doors not even shut before Rosita drove off. 

 

By the time they reach Alexandria, the sun is down and the moon is high in the sky. Eugene opens the gate to let them in and Rosita pulls off to the side. 

“Where's Rick?”

Eugene closes the gate and turns to her. “He and Daryl are making their rounds on the fence. Is everything alright?”

Rosita shakes her head. “We think Negan may be on his way here!” She turned to Paul. “Find Rick and Daryl and let them know. Tara, get everyone gathered to arm up.” Tara nodded and hurried away. 

Jesus left Rosita at the gate and ran to find Rick and Daryl. It took a couple minutes. Alexandria was a large community. When he finally found them, they were rounding the corner of a house. 

“Daryl!” The scout ran forward and stopped just in front of the hunter. He panted a bit, bending down on his knees. 

“Jesus, what's going on?” Rick frowned, hands on his hips. 

Jesus stood straight and met Rick's worried gaze. “Negan is on his way here... he wasn't at the compound Rosita, Tara and I hit. One of the Saviors said he was going to come kill you all, starting with Daryl.” He turned his eyes on Daryl, biting his bottom lip worriedly. 

Daryl shrugged. “Ain't gonna go run 'n hide if that's you expect me to do.”

“Daryl-”

“I ain't hidin, Paul. This is our home... this is where I want you'n me ta finally start buildin a life tagether... I'm gonna protect it.” Daryl shifted closer, bringing a hand up to Paul's cheek. “You 'n me... we stick together... jus like ya said.” 

Rick stood nearby in silence, watching them with a small smile. 

“Together...” Paul whispered. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's shoulders and leaned up, kissing the hunter deeply. He felt Daryl's arm around his waist, pulling him close and tight. Daryl's lips were dry and chapped, but he was gentle, warm and smelled so good, like sweat, pine and the lavender oil he used to keep his bow clean. 

Daryl pulled back when Rick cleared his throat. “... We'll continue later.” 

Paul nodded with a blush. He stepped away and opened his mouth to speak, but an explosion shook the ground and dropped them to their knees. One of the houses down the street was engulfed in flames, windows broken out and half the roof missing. It was, thankfully, an empty house. Daryl stood up and helped Paul up. 

“Looks like they're here...” Rick muttered. “Let's go find the others!”

The three ran down the street to meet the others by the gate, which had been exploded open as well. Saviors were pouring in, gun fire and yelling filling the night air. Several more house were lit on fire, people were dropping dead left and right. It was a war zone. Rick and Daryl tried to stay close to each other, and Daryl tried to keep Paul in his sights, but there was too much going on. The scout was too fast in his movements, taking out Saviors faster than Daryl could take out walkers. 

“Shit, where'd he go?” Daryl murmured, eyes darting back and forth across faces. He spotted Negan strutting down the street, Lucille on her shoulder. He growled and chased after him. He followed Negan's line of sight and saw Paul fighting with a savior. His heart stopped. 

“Jesus! Just the man I'm looking for!”

Jesus finished the savior with a blade to the skull and turned. “... Negan...” He stepped back some, trying to keep distance between them. He'd seen Lucille in action enough to know just how far she could reach.

“A little bird told me you helped Daryl escaped.” Negan by the dead body and looked down at it. He shook his head. “Now, see, I thought you and I had an understanding. You give me what I need, and I don't kill your people.”

“I didn't-”

“Shut the fuck up! I ain't done talking!” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly to relax himself. “I actually really liked you, Jesus. You're a good man, a good fighter... you would've made a great Savior. We could've been good friends, had a few drinks together... but... you just had to go and get in cahoots with the enemy.. even bed with one of them.” He chuckled. “I do have to admit, you and Daryl make a cute couple...”

Jesus flushed. How did he know about Daryl and him? Who could have known and told the enemy?

“It's too bad I'm going to have to kill you both!” He raised his bat while Jesus was lost in thought and swung it down. 

Paul's eyes widened as Daryl's arms wrapped around him, Lucille's spikes inches from his face... and embedded in Daryl's shoulder. “... Daryl...” His heart raced, his chest ached.

Negan let out a laugh. “Daryl! You sneaky dog! It's not your turn, yet!” He yanked the bat away, shredding Daryl's vest and the skin of his scapula. Daryl let out a pained yell. The bat came down again within seconds, hitting the same spot.

“STOP!” The tears were falling freely from Paul's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Daryl's waist and stumbled back, tripping over another dead savior. He and Daryl both fell to the ground, blood seeping from Daryl's shredded shoulder. 

Negan looked at the skin and muscular tissue on Lucille's spikes with pride. He smirked and stepped after the two on the ground. Dayrl was groaning and huffing in pain, his face resting against Paul's neck. The scout tried to shove him aside, but he wouldn't budge, intending to protect Paul even in death. “Ain't that sweet?” 

“Daryl! Move, please!” Jesus yelled, shoving at Daryl's sides and hips.

“No...” Was the only answer he got. Daryl used his good arm to lift himself up some. He looked down at Paul before glaring over his shoulder at Negan standing above them. His arm shook under his weight, but he refused to move. 

“Don't worry, Daryl.. after I kill you, Jesus is going to join you... you can be together forever in death!” He raised the bat again, aiming for Daryl's head, and then froze. Michonne's sword passed through his chest from the back, and a bullet raced through his skull from the side. The bat tumbled from his hand, landing just to the side of Daryl's leg. Michonne yanked her sword out and Negan's body fell, landing with a heavy thud on top of another savior.

Rick ran forward. “Daryl!” 

Jesus sobbed. “Rick! He's losing blood!”

Michonne knelt down. “We need to get him to Denise!” She and Rick worked together and lift Daryl off of Jesus. 

“C'mon, brother...” Rick murmured, pulling Daryl's good arm over his own shoulders and practically carrying him to Denise. 

Paul wasn't too far behind, nearly stumbling as he tried to keep up with them. 

 

Denise looked over Daryl's shoulder with a wince. “This is going to take a long time to heal.” She whispered. 

Jesus helped her clean the wound and bandage it. Daryl was given strong pain killers and laid down to sleep. Paul stays with him, barely paying any attention as everyone stops by to check on him for the next several hours. Everyone worked together to put out the fires and clean the streets of dead bodies. The bodies are burned, walkers are fought off and two cars were parked in place of the broken gate. Rick doubles watch duty. All the noise was sure to draw more walkers to their location. 

Daryl is in and out of conscious over the next few days. The pain killers kept him drowsy and unaware, awake long enough only to eat something. Jesus kept his wound clean while Denise took care of everyone else. He hardly ate or slept, only leaving to get fresh air or if Denise kicked him out for one reason or another. He never stayed away long. Daryl's eyes when he'd been looming over him, Negan's bat in his shoulder. His eyes had been accepting of his fate. If dying meant protecting Paul, then he was ready to go. There'd been such deep love in Daryl's eyes. 

After nearly four days, Denise feels safe letting Daryl go home with Paul as his care taker. As soon as they walk in the door, Daryl kicks his boots off. Paul takes off his own shoes and follows Daryl into the kitchen. 

“You need to eat so you can take your next pill.” 

Daryl doesn't argue. He stared silently at the table, ears listening to Paul move about and heat something up on the stove. Paul was just as silent. The tension between them was thick. He wasn't sure what was on Daryl's mind. For once, he couldn't read the man. Once the food was ready, they ate in silence. Paul cleaned up the dishes and herded Daryl into the bedroom. Daryl sat gingerly on the bed, tensing when he felt Paul climb on behind him. 

“Here...” 

Daryl nodded at the quiet murmur and let Paul help him take the shirt off. He groaned quietly in pain. Paul gently peeled the bandage back and changed it with a fresh bandage. With the new bandage in place, he stared at it. He saw Daryl turn his head some, probably trying to see what Paul was doing. 

“Daryl... did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

Paul blushed and leaned forward, resting his head on Daryl's uninjured shoulder. He'd expected the hunter to flinch, and smiled when he didn't. “... When you said you wanted to build a life with me here.”

Daryl went quiet, relaxing under Paul's gentle touch. “Yeah...”

“... You were willing to give your life for me.”

“... I love you.” Daryl whispered. 

Paul scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Daryl's waist. “I love you, too.” He closed his eyes, feeling Daryl's warmth and the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. He laid gentle kisses on Daryl's bare shoulder and let his hands slide lightly over the hunter's sides and stomach, feeling the sparse hairs and rough skin. He could feel Daryl's heart racing faster. “Daryl...”

Daryl stood suddenly and turned to Paul, his cheeks a light red and lips wet from licking them. “Paul...” He brought one knee up on the bed and leaned down, kissing the scout gently. 

Paul kissed back, slowly laying down as Daryl continued to push him. Clothes were removed slowly, Daryl kissing every inch of Paul's skin that's revealed. Paul moaned and arched into the hunter's touch, his own hands feeling and gripping Daryl's skin and muscles. Their clothes littered the floor, Daryl's jeans barely hanging on the edge of the bed. Their hips pressed together, both men moaning into a deep kiss and rocking together. Daryl groaned into Paul's ear after their cocks slid against each other and Paul blushed brightly. 

“Daryl...”

The hunter leaned up, wincing when his shoulder protested the movement. Paul reached up to pet his cheek. 

“Lay back...”

Daryl nods and lays back gently, shifting to get comfortable. He blushes as Paul climbs on top of him, grinding their hips together for a moment before leaning down to kiss Daryl deeply. Daryl slid his hands up Paul's back, holding him close and tight. His hands stopped in Paul's hair, feeling the soft strands slide through his fingers. Paul sat up and Daryl whined. The scout smiled, petting his chest. 

“Don't worry...” He whispered. He took the band around his wrist and started pulling his hair back. 

“Leave it down...” Daryl whispered back, reaching up to stop Paul's hand. “Please...”

Paul blinked down at him. He smiled with a blush. “Alright... do you want to prepare me?”

Daryl nodded and reached for the lube that's been in the drawer ever since he moved in. He pulled it out and spread some on his fingers. Paul scooted further up, resting on the hunter's stomach and leaning forward, arms caging Daryl's head in. He moaned softly as the first finger pushed in. Daryl's free hand buried itself in Paul's hair, bringing him down for a deep kiss. Paul rocked back and forth on the finger, panting and moaning into Daryl's lips. 

“Give me another...” 

Daryl growled softly, pushing in a second finger and spreading them apart. Paul moaned in his ear and the hunter bucked his hips. His cock pushed against Paul's ass. “Paul... are ya ready?”

“Yes... please...”

Daryl removed his fingers and lubed his cock while Paul scooted back a bit. He held the base while Paul lowered himself down, moaning as the head pressed inside. He pushed down until Daryl was all the way in. Daryl groaned, hands stroking Paul's thighs lovingly. Paul leaned down, nuzzling into Daryl's neck while his muscles adjusted to the intrusion. 

“Feels so good...” The scout started moving slowly, raising and lowering his hips with gentle motions. He kissed Daryl gently, staring into his eyes and panting hotly. Daryl was bucking into him so gently, almost afraid to hurt him. “You can... go harder if you want.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah... we're makin love... not fuckin.”

Paul whined, nearly cumming just from the words alone. “Daryl..!” 

Daryl's hands were soft and warm, stroking up and down his back to his hips, sometimes pressing him closer and tighter. He rocked and grinded into Paul, getting the scout's prostate each time, teasing him and bringing him close to the edge before pulling away. Paul was a whining, writhing and melted mess, scratching and biting at Daryl's chest and shoulder. A hand suddenly slithered between them, wrapping around Paul's aching cock and stroking it with intent. 

“Daryl! Yes! Please!” Paul bucked into the hand and grinded down on the hunter's cock. He was reduced to begging. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his neck and shoulders, Daryl's free hand petting and gripping the strands, nuzzling his nose into it. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum...”

Daryl moaned softly. “Me, too...”

At a soft cry from Paul and a deep groan from Daryl, they crested over the edge together. Daryl spilled deep inside Paul while the scout released over the hunter's chest. With a soft sigh, Paul leaned down, licking his release up. Daryl pulled out once he was soft and held the scout close. Paul nuzzled into his neck, breathing in deeply. 

“I love you...”

Daryl turned his head, looking down at the scout. “Love you, too... so much...”

Paul smiled sleepily, the four days of little to no rest catching up with him. He closed his eyes, listening to Daryl's own breathing even out as he fell into slumber. With a soft sigh, the scout let himself join the hunter in rest, dreaming of a happy life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Do ya'll think I should put all the prompts into one big chapter story? That way they're all in one place instead of all separate?


End file.
